


Spa Day

by ilikeshipment



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, season two, they find Dave at some point and he joins the gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: A drabble inspired by the new stills from season 2!
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Spa Day

“I think you should keep it curly, Klaus,” Vanya said from the pleather chair next to him.

“You really think so?” Klaus asked. He messed with his hair as he squinted into the handheld mirror the beautician gave him. He fluffed up one side and then immediately smoothed his hand back over the frizzy curls. Growing his hair out just seemed like a fun thing to do while stuck in time, and why not? He had never done it before. He just didn’t really think of the consequences. Like how unruly it was becoming. He tried to keep it straight, but it was getting harder and harder. He just had a trim and he let it air dry. Now the messy, unordered curls fell about his head and framed his neck.

Vanya nodded with a lopsided, toothless smile. A smile that knew better. “Yes, he’ll love it. Trust me.”

Klaus sighed and let the mirror fall to his lap.

“Hey, why are you so nervous?” Allison asked. She sat in the chair at Klaus’ other side. A nail technician was busy painting her fingernails a bright yellow. “She’s right, you know,” she added when Klaus was silent.

“He just…,” Klaus paused for a moment as he pondered opening up to his sisters for the first time. “He doesn’t know me like the Dave I know did,” he said, looking down at his lap. “He’s different. I mean, he’s the same person, obviously, but.” He searched for an example. “He doesn’t _know_ about this,” he pointed to where the tattoo sat under the belly of his shirt. 

The girls nodded like they understood. Allison took the initiative to be the wise advice-giver. In her opinion, she knew more of the subject than Vanya. “Well, I know it’s different, but he’s clearly still into you. Probably just as much as the Dave you knew before. You said it yourself, he’s the same person.”

Klaus was looking straight ahead as she talked. Half listening and half thinking of the traumas he and the first Dave he knew went through. How they went through them together. And how this Dave didn’t know of them. Probably a good thing, though. But Allison just said something and he turned to look at her, a little pained.

Allison didn’t notice the dissociation. “Different memories, same heart?” She tried. Now that profoundly touched Klaus. His head reeled back as he thought the words over. He let his head roll as he looked over to Vanya, who was getting her hair blow dried. The stylist was using a roundbrush as she went, making Vanya’s hair fall in big, loose curls.

“What about you? And _Sissy?_ ” Klaus asked. A bigger smile flashed on Vanya’s face. Her cheeks flushed easily and she subconsciously lifted a hand to hid behind.

“I’m just hoping she notices anything different at all.”

Klaus tutted and Allison scoffed. “That’s ridiculous,” she said. “You look beautiful.”

Klaus just nodded silently in agreement. The heat from the hoods was starting to get to him and he fingered at the collar of his shirt until the first two buttons were loose.

“I know what we need to do,” Allison said pensively. 

“And what’s that?” Klaus asked.

“To continue our makeovers, of course.”

They hit up a small clothing boutique. The selection was limited, but the pieces desirable. They still found themselves having difficulty choosing what they liked the most. Allison and Klaus were immediately drawn to the brightly colored pieces; Vanya chose the more subdued. She stuck with the more masculine of the clothing, Allison to the feminine, Klaus somewhere in between; as per usual.

Allison jumped from a pink dress to a green one before sticking with a yellow one with thin, multicolored stripes. “Matches my nails,” she said. Vanya chose a dark blue button down with a subtle floral print on it. She matched it with a brown faux leather jacket. She stuck with the jeans she had been wearing earlier, not wanting to overspend.

Klaus took the longest to settle on an outfit. He went from tie-dye tank tops and short jean shorts to a floral chiffon skirt with a crop top before his eyes landed on the most magnificent jacket he’d ever seen. White, squared shoulders, long flowing tail and sky blue embroidery accented the entire piece. The girls only encouraged him more when he took it off the rack.

“It’s like your one from back home, but… fancier,” Allison offered him. He agreed. He decided to build his entire outfit around it. Ditching a shirt entirely, none of them worthy enough to pair with the jacket anyway, he found a pair of parachute pants that were handsomely crafted and a pair of white boots. He’d rather be barefoot in all cases, but the streets of Dallas practically demanded one to wear shoes when strolling along the hot, dirty sidewalks.

Overall, his pieces were quite elegant. He apparently missed Vanya’s memo of not overspending. “So, it’s obvious for me and Vanya, but who are you getting all dressed up for?” Klaus asked as he was being rung up. He motioned to the dress that Allison still had on. She looked down at herself, as if surprised to still be wearing it.

She looked back up at her brother and shrugged. “For myself,” she said. That seemed to be a good enough answer for Klaus because he didn’t press further. Or more so, he didn’t want to know.

They all decided to wear their new clothes out. They walked back out into the brutal afternoon Texas sun and made their way back to the outskirts of town. Everyone should still be in the nuclear bunker. Allison pulled away the carefully placed rubbish that disguised the manhole cover. Vanya knocked three quick knocks, followed by two slow ones. The vault opened from the inside and they were met with Diego looking up at them. He rolled his eyes and then wordless descended the ladder; inviting the other three in.

“The kids are back from their fieldtrip,” he announced after he launched himself from the mid-length of the ladder, only barely footing the landing. He stifled the stumble and ran his fingers through his long hair. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed nor cared.

The mannequin family that once inhabited the bunker were carefully placed on a couch on the far side of the room. Five sat next to them, tinkering with a device as Luther sat across from him and asked questions about it. They merely acknowledged their siblings’ return. They weren’t out on a mission and therefor they had no new information for them, so they didn’t care.

Along the other wall, Dave and Sissy were engaged in a game of checkers. They both perked up at Diego’s announcement. Allison descended down the stairs first. She smiled at them, and then went to the corner that held their small food supply. She grabbed a soda before joining Five and Luther. Vanya came down the stairs next. She maneuvered no differently than she would normally, like she wasn’t expecting any sort of reaction because she wasn’t presenting anything differently. Except she was.

Sissy let out a little delighted squeal as she got up from her spot on the floor. She rushed over to Vanya and, to her surprise, gave her a kiss. She held the sleeves of Vanya’s jacket as he stepped back to look at her. “Wow, darling, you look amazing,” she said in her sweet country accent. Vanya blushed.

“Really?” She asked and Sissy didn’t have to be looking to know Vanya was smiling. She could hear it in her voice.

“Yes, hon, really,” and she led her to an unoccupied couch to cozy up.

Klaus waited a moment after Vanya entered the bunker to make his grand entrance. His new boots had thick, three inch heels, which made satisfying clicks as he descended the metal ladder. Dave was already on his feet, having stood up when Sissy did. He watched as his mysterious new love came into view. A little gasp escaped him as he took in the outfit. But more eye catching were the flowing waves of Klaus’ hair.

“Wow,” he said stepping close to him. Suddenly shy, all Klaus could do was smile at him. With the heels, he was a few inches taller than Dave and it only made him more self-conscious. Dave looked him over again. “Wow,” he repeated.

From behind Dave’s shoulder, Klaus could see Ben leaning against the wall, watching him with what looked like smug pride. He gave Klaus a thumbs up.

Klaus giggled. “Yeah?” Feeling a little more confident, he bashfully added, “It’s nothing, really.” Dave laughed, took his hand, and spun him around. The long tail of his coat flowed around him gracefully.

“You look beautiful,” Dave said. Then, as punctuation, slipped a hand between Klaus’ skin and the coat and pulled him in for a kiss that probably lasted a little too long. He heard a little laugh he thought came from Allison. The pair broke apart and looked around the room. All eyes were on them, but, except for two, they were mostly filled with warm amusement.

“You guys are gross,” Diego said. But despite his apparent infliction, he continued with,” Anyone else hungry?”

“YES.”

“I’m starving.”

“I could eat.”

And they all ventured back out into the city to wreak havoc in some poor family restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> My TUA tumblr: @theseance1968
> 
> Thanks for reading :,)


End file.
